A Fun Ring
by Shinigami no Hoshigaki
Summary: Tails build a ring that can have the power to transform the wearer to anybody they want and Sonic holds it. What will he do with it? Who will he become? Please read and review


_**Darkness09: This is a story that I made and maybe an original. If you want me to write a sequel to this, tell me. I need at least five yes to do the sequel. I don't own any characters in this story. **_

The day was as clear as the day can be. There were no clouds in the sky and the sun was giving a mild blaze of heat and the wind was blowing gently through the town. Sonic was relaxing on the top of a street wall for an apparent reason. He normally lies on the grass or goes for a run. Then he heard someone coming and he got up and sprinted to a few trash cans that were behind him and went behind him. He was hiding from the one making the noise.

"Sonic, come on where are you?" Out of the distance, the pink hedgehog known as Amy came by and ran past the alley way as she was running towards her admirer, Sonic. She ran at a quick speed trying to catch up to him, not knowing that he was hiding from her. When Sonic notice that the coast was clear, he up back up and started to walk the other way.

"That was a close one." He said quietly to himself as he started to walk away. Then he was stopped suddenly when he notice that Amy was in front of him. He was completely shock as he started to turn front and back multiply times. "Wait, what, huh, I thought that you-" But before he could finished his sentence, he notice another Amy come in from behind him. The thought was driving him crazy, but seeing it was even worst. "What there are two of you?"

"No that would be highly illogical and not considerable to the laws of nature or logic."

"Wait, when did you start talking so smart?" The one from behind him, lift up and showed a ring and removed it. Then the Amy from behind him turned to Tails.

"What, Tails, but how?" Sonic said as he tried to let out the question.

"Looks like your new device worked Tails." Amy said as Sonic turned to her.

"A device" He responded to her, but it was not for long as she got angry at him.

"Why did you run away from me?" She asked him and stomp her foot at the same time.

"So, Tails, what device did you make this time?" Sonic questioned, hoping that it might distract Amy as well.

"This device was modified to allow the wearer to become to the person that they think about when that person put it on." Tails respond as Sonic was starting to get a bit more intrigued by this new device.

"Could I try it out?" Sonic asked him, but Tails was started to get a bit concern by what he might do.

"I'm not sure." Tails answered.

"Don't worry I won't harm it."

"That's not really what I meant." Then at a quick flash Sonic got it out of Tails' hand and then took off. As he went off, he gave Tails a quick thanks.

"Wait Sonic" Amy forgot about grabbing hold of him well they wear having the discussion. Now, she was running after him again. As they were off, Tails was giving a disappointing sigh as he hopes that nothing would go wrong. Sonic was again hiding behind another trash can as Amy ran pass him.

"When will she ever leave my back?" He questioned himself as he stopped hiding and decided to try out the ring. So he puts it on his finger. Then he started to change and became to Knuckles. "This is so cool, now to have some fun." At Angel Island, the real Knuckles was relaxing and resting on the ground when he heard some bushes move from the side of him.

"Who's there?" He questioned the one hiding and when he got no response, he got irritated. "Who ever you are? You better not make a fool out of me." He didn't hear a response, but he did hear a chuckle. Knuckles got up and started to walk up to the bushes. "I'm going to give you to the count of three to get out." He did saw any movement. "Fine, one, two" And before he finished the one hiding from behind was himself. As that was he thought, but really it was Sonic using Tails' new device. "What the" Knuckles raise his hand and Sonic did the exact same thing. He even did it at the split second, making it look like he was a mirror.

"This is going great. I'm already enjoying this and I just getting started with it." Sonic thought as he was impersonating Knuckles and predicting the moves that he does to try and trick him. Knuckles raise one of his arms up and then the other and he did the same thing at the same time. Then they slowly lowered the left hand, right for Sonic, but quickly put it back up and lowered the other quickly. Then they both started to walk around in circles. They then started to charge at each other fast, but stopped right before they touched. They both grabbed each other in the shoulders and then quickly head butt each other. They both flinch for a second, so Knuckles was not able to see Sonic rubbing nose well Knuckles was rubbing his forehead.

"Okay, you're trying to be a wise guy huh. Let's see if you can copy this." Knuckles said as they both walked up to each other and then they both jumped to the tree and moved back and forth on each side. But then Knuckles stopped and hide behind one side of the tree. "Okay then, let's see about this." He then got up quickly and started to make a weird face, only to find out that Rouge was right in front of him and was surprised by him. He stopped and she tried to calm herself, but Knuckles already notice. "Ha, I can't believe you got scared." Knuckles said while chuckling, which only made Rouge start to squeeze her fist and her eyes in anger.

"Oh yeah, well you're about to get pulverized!" Rouge said as she started to throw some punches at him as he was quivering and asking her to stop. Well Sonic, which turned back to his normal self, was chuckling at Knuckle's pain as he watched Rouge beating the living daylights out of him.

"Okay, time for some more fun." Sonic whispered. Then he went off to continue on with his little excitement. He went to Eggman's layer and formed as him as the real one was walking through one of the sliding doors.

"What, who put this mirror in front of me?" Eggman said as he tried to move side to side of the door but could not pass, as Sonic wouldn't let him through. Eggman tried to touch the mirror, but notice that it was not a reflection. "Hey, wait a minute, who are you?" He questioned. Sonic pointed his finger behind Eggman and he turned around. When he turned back, Sonic was gone. "What the- oh well." He continued on walking out of the door and to the hallway. Sonic was running through the town.

"Man, he's not so fun, but maybe there's someone else." As he continued to search for someone to mess around, Amy was still searching for him. She turned to the corner and noticed Tails was leaning on the side of a wall.

"Sorry Tails, looking for Sonic, I'll talk to you later." Amy said quickly as she ran to the right side of the end of the corner. Tails turned to the left side as Amy left and then gave a big grin. He took off a ring and turned back into Sonic.

"This thing works better then what I thought." He yelled out. Amy was continued on running when she notices Tails again, but this time, walking on the side walk. She stopped and walked back to him.

"What do you take me for?" She said as she was giving him the eye.

"I don't know what you-"

"You know what I mean." She interrupted. "You thought that you could hide away from me, Sonic." She continued.

"I'm not Sonic" He answered her.

"Don't play dumb, I saw the real Tails a few blocks away!" She yelled.

"Um, Amy, I think that he was Sonic." Tails responded.

"I know when I with Sonic and he's close, I can smell him, so you have to be him. I mean you are you. I mean, now look what you done, you made me confused." She said confusedly. Up on top of a roof top, Sonic was there listening to the conversation. Well eating popcorn and drinking a soft drink.

"Come on, get to the good part." Sonic said eagerly. He was unable to hear most of the conversation afterwards, since they were now whispering. "What could they be saying?" He started to see Amy getting angry and Tails was getting a bit more worried and awkward towards Amy.

"Fine then, Sonic, if you won't take tell me that you are you, then I'll make you say it." Then it came to a surprised to Sonic and Tails as Amy grabbed Tails and sinks her lips onto his.

"Wow, this is getting good." He said excitingly to himself as he dipped his hand into the bag of popcorn and throws it to his mouth. Though he throws a handful, he only got two in his mouth and the rest fell down. Then as Amy was still smooching, what she thinks is Sonic, when really, he's Tails, she notices some popcorn fall down to the ground. She dropped Tails to the floor, which he was now immobilized by the event that happened. She looked up and notices Sonic. The only thing that Sonic did was hold the popcorn in his hand and felt a slight feeling of uncertainty. Then at a flash, he started to run off.

"Sorry Tails about that, now if you can excused me, I need to catch up to my Sonic." She said as she was going to go after him, but she was stopped by a few other people. Rouge and Knuckles was there. "What the big idea, blocking my way?" She questioned them.

"Wow, hold up, we need to have a talk with him, so it would be best if we all hunt him together." Rouge said.

"What happened?" Amy questioned everyone, including the ones that were behind Rouge and Knuckles.

"He made me get into a fight with Rouge." He said to Amy, as she was looking at the damage that Rouge has inflected to Knuckles.

"And what about them" Amy asked, as she looked at the Chaotix Team, which were bruised and covered in markers stains. As well as completely burned and wet as well.

"You don't want to know." Charmy said as he could barely remain up in the air.

"So what do you have in mind?" Amy asked as she gave a smile. They were discussing a plan with each other. Sonic was hiding behind some dumpsters. He couldn't even hear what there plan was, but he did hear the fact that they're going to go after him. That made him a bit worried.

"This is going to not be good when the day ends. I got to get home and hide until the trouble cools down, but I can't go to my house, they might be there to see if I'm there." He said as he looks at the ring. "But I don't have to be myself. In fact, I will become someone, they will never suspect, I'll become Shadow." He said with a grin.

Amy and everyone else were in patrol in search for Sonic and the day was pasting to a close and they still haven't found him.

"How long is this going to take?" Knuckles asked with a rude attitude.

"We might have to start looking at everyone one and not just searching for Sonic." Espio said.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"If Amy said was true about him become anybody, then would it be possible if he was already someone that we would never suspect." Espio said to everyone.

"That seems like a good idea, we should find the one that would be likely that he would become first." Rouge replied. As they were discussing it, they notice, someone familiar walking by. That person was Shadow.

"What are all of you doing?" Shadow questioned. He notices them all huddling up.

"Do you think it might be him?"

"I think it might."

"No, it would be too easy." They continued on arguing.

"Whatever." He turned around and notices that everyone was carrying him. "What are you all doing?" He questioned, demanding for an answer.

"We got him; now let's head back to the hostage room!" Vector yelled out. Shadow turned to him.

"The hostage what" He yelled out. They stopped for a second, and started to tie him up everywhere. They even tapped his mouth, so he wouldn't talk, and started off again. They got back to the Chaotix's house, to the lower floor where they tied him to a table and set him to the wall. He woke up and notices, everyone was beside him and he tried to untie himself, but notices that he couldn't.

"So you like to play games." Knuckles said.

"And you like to mark on people." Vector said. Then they started to take out multiply markers. Mostly all pink, yellow, purple, green, and other light color that look weird on him and released the caps.

"We're going to play with you for once." Amy said as she started to get the pink marker close to him. He tried to move side to side trying to get away, but couldn't. He even started too sweet in fear. Then outside, people heard a loud moan that sounded like a cry for help. Then over at Sonic's house, Sonic was laying on his bed as the form of Shadow.

"I would have thought that they would be here." He said to himself. "Oh well, at least the day was more exciting then what I thought, but I return it back to Tails." He continued. "Na, maybe tomorrow"


End file.
